To the Rescue!
by amzy
Summary: TNA STORY! Itami is a new wrestler, she is part of team Canada and hates it. They treat her like crap! But who better then to come to her rescue then...
1. Swim

**_Ok Itami is a new wrestler, she is part of team Canada and hates it. They treat her like crap! But who better then to come to her rescue then..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey!" Itami screeched at Bobby. "Don't do that!" She glared at him.

"What? This?" Bobby said flipping up her skirt again.

"Hey, why don't you go get us some beers?" Eric said to her.

"Sure." Itami grunted through clenched teeth. She slamed the door to their hotel room as she exited.

"Hey!" Alex Shelly said blocking Itami's way to outside.

"Look, move Shelly." Itami growled.

"What's wrong?" Alex said still blocking her way.

"Just move. I am not in the mood." Itami sighed.

"Look, I was just seeing if you wanted to go swimming."

"Isn't the pool closed?" Itami asked raising an eyebrow.

Alex smiled "So? Some other people are going also. Are you still mad at me?" Alex asked as he noticed her anger towards him. He did do alot of mean things to her, but for some reason, he couldn't just leave it at that.

"What do you think?" Itami asked annoyed now.

"No, becuase I am just that sexy." Alex anwsered.Itami rolled her eyes.

"No, you're just dumb." Itami sighed.

Alex gave her the puppydog eyes and a trembly lip.

"Ok, ok. I can't stay mad at you right now. Later, I know I'll regret saying that. But I can't go swimming."

"And why's that? Scared that you might actualy fall for me?" Alex askedplayfullyposing against a wall.

"No. I actualy can't stand you. It's just that Team Canada's been realy realy annoying lately. I am their manager, and they treat me like a maid. I use to love it, but now it's just so flipping annoying." Itami sighed.

"I'll take care of them. Watch." Alex grabbed her arm and yanked her back to the room. He knocked on the door, Scott answered.

"What do you need this late at night Shelly?" Scott asked kindly. "ohh, her." Scott said as he saw Itami. "Has she been giving you trouble?"

"No. Not at all. I was just wondering if I could you know, interveiw her." Alex lied.

"I don't care. As long as it gets her away from us." Scott smiled.

"One minute, let her go in and grab her pajamas." Alex said. "Just in case." He lied once more. "Grab your swimsuit." Alex whispered to her, so only she'd hear it.

"I get what you saying. Sure, take her. She's becoming rather bothersome here." Scott told Alex as Itami returned with her clothes.

"Ok, see you later D'Amour!" Alex said to Scott as he closed the door.

"He seems so nice, doesn't he?" Itami said as they walked to Alex's room.

"Ehh, he's stupid like the rest of 'em. Plus they owe me." Alex reminded her as her got out his key card.

"Ohh do they?" Itami quesitoned, once they entered the room.

"Yes. I help them on thier matches." Alex reminded again "You could get dressed out here." Alex said as Itami started to enter the bathroom. Itami shrugged off Alex's perverted comments.

"You act like you do, until you get the snot beat out of you, then you run away like a little scared cat." Itami smiled Alex frowned at himself.

"You're not helping me much."

"Was I suppose to?" Itami smiled "Remember, you're still on my enemy list."

"Ohh come on! I just saved you from the big bad team Canada! I think that should get me on the buddy list." Alex argued.

"Ok. So you want to be put in the 'Freind Zone'?" She asked him as she changed into her bikini. She smiled at the word 'Freind Zone.' It was when a girl called a guy off limits and declared them best friends.

Alex's eyes widened as she came out. "I don't want to be in the 'Freind Zone'. Girls put their guy friends there and toy with them, and won't ever ever date them!" Alex pouted.

"You're soo weird." Itami started. "But your body's nice in thoseswim trunks."

"You're at it already! You'retoying with me!" Alex screamed annoyed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you started it." Itami said starting for the pool. Alexjumped up out of his spot where he was sitting andchased Itami down to the pool.

* * *

**_Ok, this was a sort of spur of the moment typedeal. I don't know howyou'll react to this one, but I hopepeople will like it. Note: Atleast 2 reviews before I go on!_**


	2. Hot tub!

**_Thank you all for reveiwing! It makes me yearn to write more. Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! lol. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Alex smiled as Itami got out of the pool to go catch the beach ball. They were playing volley ball with it. Samoa Joe and his girl freind Serenity, James Gang, and the Naturals had joined them in the pool. They were the only rule breakers out tonight. "WOOO HOO! Look at that sexy piece of as-" Alex started, but got hit in the head with the ball that Itami threw at him.

"WOO HOO! Look at the nar nar being knocked out." Serenity, Itami's best friend and Joe's girlfreind, smirked. As Itami got in the pool Serenity high fived her.

"Not fair, not fair." Alex grumbled.

"Aww, cheer up." Itami said as she went over to Alex and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "You've always been a big dumb bear." Alex gave her a blank stare.

"That was just uncalled for!" He said pulling himself out of the hug. "But do you know what that does call for?" Itami cocked her head to the side. Alex took the chance to catch her off guard and dunked her. "A DUNKING!" Alex was laughing, up until he saw Itami's face as she rose from the water. "Ohh boy. I'am in trouble aren't I?" Itami shook her head as she came over to him.

"You're turn!" She laughed as she dunked him. Soon the room was filled with laughter. Itami decided to get out and get in the hot tub, and of course Alex followed.

"I thought you were going to go crazy on my arse back there." Alex laughed as Itami laid her feet to rest on his lap.

"No. Ican take a joke." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Alex smiled and removed her feet from his lap, and moved closer to her. "What's wrong?" Itami asked, but wasnt awnsered as Alex moved her, so she was now sitting on his lap. She freaked out a bit. She hated being so close to a guy, escpecialy Alex. "Alex, wha-?"

"Shhh," Alex hushed her "Relax, I just thought you'd want a back rub. Don't worry. I know how much your shoulders arehurting, I just thought I'd try to help you out." Alex smiled.

"Mmm, Ok. Sounds good to me." Itami whispered. She sunk into Alex, and closed her eyes. His hands did work magically, and he was very hot. But no. Not again! She couldn't like him. She'd never give him a second chance after what he'd started the first time. Could she? No. What's done is done. Alex started to kiss from her shoulder to her neck. She let out a gasp, but didn't seem to want to get off. She was tensing up though.

"It's ok. Trust me." Alex smirked.

"N-" She tried to say no, but couldnt force the words out. His lips felt so good on her skin, almost like it was meant to be.

"Hey!" A famailar voice said. Though it was the most trusted of voices, Itami jumped. It was Serenity. Itami was suddnely brought back into the real world, away from the feeling of Alex's greatness, away from Alex's kisses, away from the world she so longed to stay in byt was far to stubborn to admit it. "Mind if we join you?" Serenity asked. Itami noticed Samoa Joe was with her.

"No, not at all." Itami said as she jabbed Alex in the ribs, becuase he was growling. "So, how has it been going between you two?"

"Great!" Serentiy said as Samoa wrapped one of his massive, but musculaur, arm around Serenity.

"We're getting realy seriouse." Joe gave Serenity a quick kiss.

"Yeah, well so are we." Alex mocked wrapping an arm around Itami's waist. She brushed his hand away as it tried to grab her boob.

"No we're not. We're not dating." Itami said getting up and moving from Alex's lap. Alex sighed.

"She wants me." He smiled. At that statement Joe and Itami splashed water at him. "Ohh, that's so NOT cool! You just got water up my nose!" Alex said choaking on water, he got out of the hot tub. Itami couldn't help herself, she quickly went over to him. She lovingly patted on his back, trying to help him as best as possible. "Tha- Thanks." Alex choaked out. He gave her his best smile he could work out. Itami frowned at him.

"You're such a little child." Itami said pushing his face away from hers. The two laughed at their little sighns of affection. "I am getting in the sauna, you game?"

"Depends on what we're going to do in there.." Alex said, but was only frowned at and pushed away again.

"You're such a little creep." Itami laughed. Alex just smiled at her.

* * *

**_Ok, what do you all think? Good or terriable? Please review. I think I will add a very very very passionate scene next, if my reviews seem nice. lol. Until next time!_**


	3. Feelings?

**_Ok, I realy realy realy want to write this one! I need something to do, and I am extremely bored, so here goes nothing. By the way; does any one like Dane Cook? He rocks, I am loistening to him right now. lol. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Alex leaned back against the wall. Only him and Itami were in the sauna. The rest of the group was out playing in the pool, or in the hot tub.

"So, how's the whole Team Canada thing working out for you?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"What do you think? You're there every day!" She retorted at him. She started to get up to leave, she needed no reminder of Team Canada.

"Hey, I didn't mean that. I am sorry." Alex said getting up to stop her. "I still want to talk."

"Fine. Just no more reminders." Itami said sitting back down.

"They must treat you realy bad huh?" Alex said,feeling regretfor mentioning it to her.

"I don't want to talk about it Alex."

"But-"

"Just get off it!" Itami growled turning away from him.

"Sorry." Alex whispered.

"Why did you get me out of there any ways?" Itami asked, still turned away.

"Why did you agree to come?" Alex smirked.

"I like being away from them. But why did you even bother?"

"I felt bad for you."

"Alex, I need no pitty."

"I am not offering pitty, I was just trying to help out." Alex tried to smile, but was ignored.

Listen, I think I should go-" Itami was about to get up when Alex grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave me. You already left me once." Alex said quietly.

"You're the one did it Alex." She looked near tears.

"I am sorry. It wasn't my fault, what I did, that was my job. I don't want to loose you again." Alex stared Itami in the eyes. "You followed me becuase you still love me. Same reason I saved you. Let's quit lieing to one another. It's no secret." He brought his lips close to her, he was going to pull in for a kiss, when Itami pulled away.

"No.I got to go." Itami left the room. Alex stood there, stunned and saddened.

* * *

"Did he kiss you?" Serenity asked. Itami and Serenity were in the pool, doing laps together in the deep end. Everyone else was in the shallow end, still playing volley ball. 

"He tried to." Itami said doing some strecthes.

"Tried?"

"I pulled away from him."

"Why?" Serenity called.

"I still can't forgive him for what he did! He embarrased me!" Itami called out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Serenity sighed. "Hey, you thinking what I am thinking?" Serenity said with a smile.

"That I am stupid, and-"

"Besides that." Serenity rolled her eyes. "Let's go do a cannon ball and ruin their game." Itami smiled at her freinds idea.

"Let's go!" Itami giggled.

* * *

Alex and Itami walked down the hallway, heading to Alex's hotel room. They were just getting back from the pool, and it was around 1:30 am. "That was fun." Alex said "I liked playing chicken." 

"Yeah, we make a good team don't we?" Itami said punching Alex playfully in the shoulder.

"Yep. We rocked." Alex said searching for his room key.

"Hey. Back in the suana, were you seriouse? Do you have feelings for me?" Itami asked as they entered the room.

"Depends." Alex responded droping some stuff on his bed.

"On?" Itami inquired. Alex smiled at her.

"On you. If you want me, than of course I want you." Alex grinned at her. He made his way over to her and held her in a hug. "Do you want me too?"

"uhh." Itami didn't know how to respond, all she knew was; she was blushing madly. "Umm, I got to get in the shower." She pulled from his arms andlocked herself in the bathroom.

"Damn." Alex sighed. Helaid himself on his bed and closed his eyes. The darknessover took his brain_. Alex smiled, his victim was so close to him now. He had gained her trust, her freindship, and her.. love. He smied, stupid girl. Love? Pfft. Alex made his way to her"Hey." He smiled._

_"Hey hun." She smiled. Alex reached down and kissed her. She was a good kisser, he'd give her that. She was very passionate. _

_"You ready?" He asked her grabbing her hand._

_"If you are." She smiled. They walked out to the wrestling arena together, with their fingers laced. The crowed went nuts. They were the hottest couple in the wrestling world. Not to mention they were realy together._

_Alex was happy about this match. It would be so easy, so fun. He was fighting Jeff Hardy as of right now. In real life the girl was best freinds with Jeff Hardy, even though Alex hated him. But in the wrestling world, she had to be against him, since he was fighting her boyfreind. Just then the lights went out. Alex smiled, 'time for the real fun to begin.' he thought to himself. Red lights flashed, like a lightning effect. Just then inside the ring Abyss appeared. Abyss was suppose to be Alex's main rivial in the wreslting world. The girl ran into the wrestling ring to help her boyfreind. She wasn't like the other Diva; she actualy fought. Abyss moved ever so slowly to them, followed by James Mitchell. The women turned to Alex and said her normal saying, "let's make some worlds collide tonight." she smiled, and Alex smiled back, not becuase of what she said, but becuase of what was about to happen._

_"Ahh, look at Alex's little bitch." Mitchell said. "Looks like she wants to fight Abyss. What do you think?" Mitchell asked looking over to Abyss. They smiled at one another. "Sorry, Abyss said he'd rather not fight you. He;s a women lover, not a women fighter. So why don't you make this a little easier on yourself and just give up?" He grinned at her. She clenched her fist ready to punch him square in the face. "No? You want a fight. Ok then." He snapped his fingers. The girl looked at the big monster named Abyss, awaiting his attack, but instead was grabbed by two hands. She let out a cry as she was ripped back._

_"Alex?" She pleaded. "What are you doing?"_

_"My job." Alex smiled. "Sorry babe, but Abyss wants you." He held her tightly, though she tried to kick away. Abyss made his way over to her, but before he could lay a kiss on her she spat on his face. Abyss gave an annoyed yell of anger._

_"I am not going down with out a fight!" She said still feeling in control. Alex tightened his grip. Mitchell was annoyed by the game and punched her in the face. She gave a little cry. She eventualy broke free, but was badly beaten by Mitchell and Abyss. Alex already left the arena, never even looking back at her. She was left in the ring, without her shirt. Abyss had ripped that from her. She forced back the tears and got up. The crowed even gave her a standing ovation. _Alex brought himself back from the memory. "I am so sorry Itami." He whispered. "I never should have done that to you, it wasn't fair."

"No it wasn't." Itami said. She was straddled ontop of him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"So you were going to rape me?" Alex said noting her position.

"No. I was actualy going to put this on your hand," She pointed the whipcream out that was in her hand "And tickle your nose. But you're right. It wasn't fair what you did to me."

"I am sorry, I realy am. But why would you want to play a joke on me like that? That's mean." Alex laughed.

"Some times I don't understand you."

"You know, we never um- you know? The whole time we were going out." Alex reminded her.

"I am glad we never had sex when we were dating."

"But while you're sitting up there like that, why dont you just take off your clothes, rip off my boxers, and-"

"Shut up." Itami smiled.

"What? I was just making a suggestion. Hey! Wait a sec! That's my shirt!" Alex creid out.

"Yep. And by the way, WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" she screamed out at him.

"Sorry, but who said we had to be going out in order to have se-" She covered hismouth with her hand.

"Shh, silence is a virtue, and next time you have a thought; leave it to rott in your brain." She smiled. Alex licked her hand. "EWW! Sicko!"

"It got you to take your hand off, didn't it?" Alex smiled. She frowned and hit him with a pillow.

* * *

**_Ok, please review!_**


	4. Please don't cry Eric

**_Ok, I hope this chap's good. And no, nothing took place in the hotel room. And Itami was the girl in his memories. Hopefully that can clear up any questions. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Itami felt like killing something. She was so happy this morning after waking up in Alex's hotel room, but now she was back here. With Team Canada. Everyone was screaming orders at her, and she had half a mind to go psycho on them. A sobbing noise stoped her. "Who?" Itami said as she opened the door to the sobbing. It was EricYoung, he was the nicest member in Team Canada and a little retarded.Realy, he was mentally retarded. (don't you agree he seems a little retarded? No offense to him. He's one of my fav Team Canada memebers.) "Oh hun what's wrong?" Itami dropped to her knees and held Eric in her arms. "Come on, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I am sorry." Eric cried through sobs.

"For what hun?" She asked looking into his eyes. His eyes were deep, and loving. She always loved his eyes.

"For hurting you. I don't want to hurt you."

"But sweetie, you've never hurt me."

"But they do."

"But hun, its nothing you can help with." Itami said trying to cheer him up.

"But I don't want to see you hurt." Eric cried out. Itami hugged him tighter.

"Shh, It's ok. It's not your fault. Shh." She said while patting him on the back. "It's ok."

"But they hurt you, everyday. And I don't want you to hurt. I love you." Eric chocked out.

"Aww Eric. That's so sweet. I love you to." Itami said to her freind. Eric was the only one she was freinds with.

"Realy?"

"Of course. What's a freind for huh?" She smiled. "Come on shug," She grabbed his hand, never noticing Eric's blushing. "Let's go." She lead him out of the room and out to the room where the rest of Team Canada was.

* * *

**_Ohh, what could be up with this hole Eric thing? Does he realy love her? But isnt he in the freind zone? Where's Alex by the way? Why on Earth am I asking all these questions? lol, ok just reveiw. PLEASE!_**


End file.
